


人质

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF(Spain)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, 古代, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 简介：他们年纪相似，阶层不同。大将军拉莫斯并不拘泥阶层，在多次施救人质小王子托雷斯，彼此逐渐产生好感，但是事情并不一帆风顺……





	1. 将军的大红人

**Author's Note:**

> AU，似乎古代，悲苦人质小王子X乐天豪爽大将军。

故事发生在西班牙还未统一的时候，众多大区自立为或大或小的国家。各自为政的小国连年争斗，派系纷争不断，流血牺牲到处上演。醉卧疆场谁笑看，血浸沙场人未还。连年的伐战，小国为了得到大国的庇护，就会派遣使节出使大国，奉上本国的奇珍异宝，并留下至爱的公主或是王子作为人质以表诚意，求得一时安全。

 

加利西亚是安达卢西亚王国一个附属小国，老国王何塞?托雷斯膝下有三个儿子，大王子伊瑟列和二王子雨果都长得威武雄壮，成为国王最得力的左右手，而小王子费尔南多生性害羞，喜好读书识字，对政治军事的国务避之不及。

 

安达卢西亚王国的国王古蒂年轻有为，治国韬略让国家不断强大。最重要的是他有一位骁勇善战的弟弟塞尔吉奥，安达卢西亚王国的大将军战术指挥令周边国家敌军闻风丧胆，他为安达卢西亚不断合并小国，扩展疆土。一时间，安达卢西亚王国成为西班牙境内难以望其项背的强国。

 

风云变幻，命运的轮盘推动每个人的前进路线，乾坤扭转着每个人的际遇。加利西亚老国王为了保全王国的安危，不得不忍痛割爱，含泪送走自己最疼爱的小儿子费尔南多前往安达卢西亚，那时候他17岁。费尔南多只身一人来到安达卢西亚王国的大殿内，仰望着坐在高高的宝座上的国王古蒂，脸上的稚气还未脱去，点点如星辰般的雀斑洒在脸颊两边，有些畏惧又好奇地看着那个即将主宰他命运的君王。

 

古蒂喝了一口葡萄酒，丢了一颗草莓在嘴里嚼了嚼。这才瞥了一眼殿堂内站着的稚气少年。懒洋洋地问道：“你会什么？”

 

费尔南多怯懦地回答：“回国王，我会读书识字。”

 

古蒂努了努嘴巴，“我不需要，你就去大将军塞尔吉奥那里打杂算了。我这里可不是供王子玩乐的地方，你最好清楚这一点，现在你要忘记你的身份了。知道吗？”

 

费尔南多身体抖了抖，出生尊贵的小王子，自然从小到大都还没做过任何粗活，寄人篱下，或者说身为人质，他可不敢违抗任何命令。“是，知道了。国王。”

 

费尔南多换上从未触碰过的粗布陋衣进入塞尔吉奥的军营做了一名杂役。他工作的地方是在军营的厨房，油腻的地板，乌黑的墙壁，洗碗池里堆叠成山的锅碗瓢盆。水沟散发出的恶臭气味几乎要熏晕可怜的小王子。他必须尽快完成这些粗重任务，要不他就要饿肚子了，虽然领到的食物他根本一口都吃不下。

 

在这样恶劣的环境里，他心里委屈过，也自暴自弃过，可最后他还是想了想父王在他离开的时候，承诺说一定会带他回家，所以他最后终于可以在经历了军营里士兵的欺凌和厨房主管的刁难，咬紧牙关默默忍受，努力坚持下来。

 

今天这些粗活他已经不像当初那么害怕了，只是一个星期不停地被使唤干活，加上没有吃下任何食物，此刻的他身体疲劳和发软，在洗刷几个碗碟之后就摔进洗碗池里。他在洗碗池里挣扎起来，可是池子太滑腻，他根本没法站起来。一只大手伸入池子把他捞了起来，丢到一旁。

 

“费尔南多你失心疯了么，想要在洗碗池里洗澡吗？”

 

把他救下的是一位穿着铠甲的青年，满脸络腮胡子，眼睛炯炯有神，短短的棕色头发显得格外精神。他是大将军的一位骑士，哈维?阿隆索。

 

咳咳，咳咳咳。费尔南多努力吐出里面脏水。一边对阿隆索摇摇头。

 

“不是的，我是不小心摔进去的。谢谢你救了我。阿隆索。”

 

阿隆索是军营里难得不会去欺负费尔南多的人，大概是费尔南多曾经在不经意间帮他写了一些文书，他对这个差不多年纪的青年有一种好感。虽然地位有差别，他得知费尔南多是一位王子后，因为国家有难在此充当人质，对他有种怜惜的心情。由于有他的帮忙，其他人已经不能欺负他了，但是他无法帮他免除这些重活。

 

“真抱歉，我没法帮你说情来免除这些粗重活，你知道，国王下的命令，连大将军也不能违抗呢。不过，要是你是大将军的大红人的话，他倒是能够帮你，或许还可以请求国王放你回家呢。不过，这条路，太难了。不可能成功的。”阿隆索原本想安慰费尔南多，却发现自己提出的不过是给了他一个无望的办法而已，最后只能是绝望。他懊恼地皱了皱眉头。

 

“成为大将军的大红人，阿隆索你又在开我玩笑了。我还从没见过大将军塞尔吉奥呢。别傻了。”

 

“对不起。”

 

“没关系，我会努力等到父亲来接我的。”

 

行军打仗，后勤补给十分重要。兵马未动，粮草先行。但是遇到敌军突袭，缺少武器的后勤往往就面临生命担忧。一次军队遭遇突袭，费尔南多跟随的后勤补给部队与大军队冲散，慌不择路的马车把费尔南多带到敌军阵地。手无寸铁的他面对的是凶恶残酷的敌人，他害怕地摔倒在地上，完全无法动弹。就在敌人挥剑砍杀过来之际，一阵马鸣嘶啼从后面冲将过来，踢开扑上来的敌人，一只雄壮有力的臂膀捞起费尔南多挂在马背上，掉转马头，迅疾扬长而去。

 

惊慌地费尔南多忍着颠簸造成的胃部不适，大声喊着，“放我下来！放我下来。”

 

骏马主人拉停奔跑的马，翻身下马，抱着费尔南多扔到树根下。费尔南多喘着粗气看着这个粗鲁的年轻人，害怕得没法说出一句话。

 

棕色长发的年轻人蹲下来，戏谑地眼神，嘴角是不怀好意地邪笑。“我救了你，你只会说这句话吗？”

 

费尔南多按着难受的胃部，皱着眉头打量着这个救命恩人。棕色的长发，英俊的脸庞，英气逼人的眉宇，微笑时候露出灿白的牙齿。身上的铠甲闪闪发光，腰间的长剑闪着宝石的光芒，肯定不是一般人所能拥有。

 

“谢谢你救了我，那么你是谁？”费尔南多对他依然保持着戒心。

 

“看你的衣服，应该是我军营的人。那么你叫什么名字？”年轻人想要好好戏弄他一番。

 

“你的军营？”费尔南多睁大眼睛盯着他，想想是否见过他。

 

年轻人背后响起一阵马蹄声，一群红衣骑士快速地从马上下来，纷纷围在年轻人周围。

 

“大将军，谢天谢地，您未受伤害。您的马儿跑得太快，我们未能赶上，请您原谅。”

 

“别担心，我好得很。”年轻人笑了笑，回过头捏着地上棕色短发雀斑满脸的人儿的下巴，“我的问题你还没有回答我。”

 

“你是塞尔吉奥?拉莫斯？”费尔南多惊讶地脱口而出。

 

塞尔吉奥笑了笑，真有意思，这个人大概吓坏了。“没错，那么大将军的问题你打算什么时候回复？”

 

“我……我是……费尔南多?托雷斯。在您的军营厨房工作。”费尔南多吞吞吐吐地回答，此刻脸颊已经红透，颤抖的声音让他完全没有一开始的镇定。

 

“大将军，国王让您尽快回宫。”身边的骑士提醒他其实还有要务在身的，不适于耽搁在这个杂役身上。

 

“明白了。”塞尔吉奥站了起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，“费尔南多，下次记得带个锅铲什么的傍身，或许还能跟敌人抵挡一阵子呢。哈哈哈哈。”

 

一群红衣骑士跟随塞尔吉奥骑着马离开了。满脸羞愧的费尔南多没有把塞尔吉奥的玩笑放在心上，他只是在木木地喃喃自语道，“他就是阿隆索说的大将军塞尔吉奥啊。”

 

此时阿隆索跟他说过的那个方法“成为塞尔吉奥的大红人，他能帮你回国”生生地跳进他的大脑里。我要利用他吗？费尔南多使劲地摇摇头，不不不。

 

或许真的可以试试。

 

但是这并不容易。一个小小的杂役如何能够贴近身贵权重的大将军身边，更不必说国王在大将军身边安排了那么多的士官和武将，就连大将军的日常起居都是有专人负责，仿佛是两个不允许交集的不同世界不同阶层，闲杂人等根本没有机会接近大将军。

 

费尔南多每次想要从其他下人口中套取大将军的一些讯息，他们不是避而不谈，就是一无所知。费尔南多终于沮丧地承认那条路根本就是走不通。他把事情想得太简单了，内心单纯的他根本就是不合适操作执行这样玩弄心术不择手段的作为，大红人？他有什么资本有什么办法去做个大红人？他对塞尔吉奥一无所知，更不必说连靠近的机会都没有。他能想到什么办法去实现这些？没有，一点头绪一点办法都没有，死了这条心吧，只能留着苟活的性命等待父王的实现他的承诺。对这个看不到希望的希望保留着些微乐观的幻想，支撑着现在的他活下去。

 

费尔南多辗转反侧，攥紧拳头拼命抑制着不许眼泪掉下来。内心却在不停的哀嚎，为什么？为什么我这么没用？为什么命运要对我如此不公？

 

以为不可能再见面的人，又再次出现，而且彻底改变费尔南多的人生。


	2. 你真是个怪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio第二次救下Fernando，两人之间产生一些道不明的情愫。

军队外出扫荡归来，收获了几匹性子激烈的野马。费尔南多这天被派去马厩给这几匹烈马清洁。未被驯养的烈马发现有人靠近，争先恐后地吐着气，发出凶狠的嘶嘶声，焦躁不安地跺着蹄子，或者用力刨地，向来人传达它们无法对人友善的警告。

 

费尔南多提着水桶，浑身颤抖地倚靠在马厩栅栏边，小心翼翼地推开门。这是一个冒着生命危险的工作，可是他别无选择，因为即使是阿隆索帮忙求情，后勤总管也不买账。说是上面的命令，一定要他来领这份活。费尔南多喘了口气，重重地放下水桶，激起地板小小的震动，不成想一点点的响声对于这些烈马都是致命的刺激，其中一匹棕色的大马引颈嘶鸣，腾空跃起。被眼前的突然变故惊吓住的费尔南多呆呆地站在原地，大马的脚印眼看就要砸到身上。不知怎地，烈马却转身撞开栅栏试图冲出去，在这电光火石的瞬间，费尔南多出人意料都抓住束缚在马首的缰绳，一个使劲他就被拉到马身上。烈马驮着费尔南多如箭一般飞出马厩，撞翻了路上的不少人，惊动了整个军营，喧闹的嘈杂声四处而起。

 

“不好了，马儿跑了！”

 

“有人偷马了！”

 

“有人跑走了！”

 

“…….”

 

呼啦啦的风声灌进费尔南多的耳朵里，周围在喊什么他都听不见，没有马鞍的保护，他的屁股和脊梁骨遭受着难以忍受的颠簸，眼睛也被猛烈的风撞击着，根本睁不开。拼命撑开吹疼的眼睛，眼睛被刺激的流下泪也顾不得擦，他只能狠狠抓着缰绳，告诫自己不可以放松，不要掉下来，因为哪怕一个不留神都可以让他丧命。

 

费尔南多是如此专注拉着缰绳，没注意到斜刺里杀出一匹马，向他的旁边撞过来，冲力实在太凶猛，烈马偏斜侧到一边几乎要摔到地上，不知所措的费尔南多还在死死地拽着绳子，身体也随着马匹歪到一边。

 

一道白光在他眼前闪过，手里的缰绳瞬间断开了，他后仰着掉下去。一切都发生得太快了，他还没有来得及反应，一只有力的手就把他拉到一边。此时他侧坐奔跑的马匹身上，不同于烈马的撒狂颠簸，现在的行进速度又快又稳，脑袋被紧紧搂在怀里，隔着衣料能够听到驾马人的心跳声，有种安抚慰藉的作用，一直处于茫然无措的费尔南多感觉意识回到脑袋里，他想睁开眼看看是谁救了他。

 

驾马人拉住缰绳，发出号令，身上的座骑安稳地停下来，晃着脑袋呼呼地喷着气。

 

费尔南多从怀里探出脑袋，抬头上向上看，心里不禁漏了一拍。“怎么是你？”

 

那男人皱着眉，一副好笑的样子，“怎么又是你？”

 

费尔南多低下头来，不愿意面对对方嬉笑玩味的表情。他推开眼前人的怀抱，挣扎着要下马。男人没有阻挡他，放他到地上，自己在马上仍拉着缰绳。

 

费尔南多咬咬嘴唇，心里头一闪而过的想法脱口而出：“是你吩咐让我照看这些烈马的？”

话刚说完费尔南多心里不禁发抖，紧张惶恐不敢抬头，这样的质问简直大逆不道，他有可能因为这句话，马上就尸首分家。

 

预想中的盛怒没有没有迎面而来，对方只是冷冷地问：“为什么这么问？”

 

这不是他想象不到的答复，这样的一将，令他措手不及。他没有任何证据，在这里不管别人让他做什么都无需讲明理由，这里只有服从，没有理由。退一万步讲，即使他真的有证据，那又如何，他高高在上，他只是个可怜的人质，没有任何抵抗的权利。他一定是疯了才说出这样的话，而对方没有迁怒，问得他是哑口无言。他该怎么回应。

 

然而对方似乎并不需要他的回答，好像自言自语。“我是第二次救你了啊。”

 

费尔南多抬起头看他，“为什么？”他在心里默默地问，为什么他和他的两次见面都是被他施救。

 

塞尔吉奥见费尔南多呆呆地站在那里，猜想他可能是受惊吓过度了，笑了笑。

 

“你真是个怪人。”没有想到费尔南多没有道谢，却突然跑出这么一句这样的评论。

 

塞尔吉奥笑得更开心了，从来没有人敢这么评论他，可是他一点都不生气。这个褐色头发的青年，棕色的眼眸，雀斑的面孔，柔软的表情，紧张的嘴唇。有种奇怪的魔力，吸引他，令他无法错开眼神。即使他只是穿着灰色粗布的军营杂役。没错，他确实是个怪人。

 

塞尔吉奥拿着马鞭指了指他，“彼此彼此。”话毕，他双腿碰了碰马肚，骏马开始跃起，向前奔去。

 

徒留费尔南多一人滞留在空地，他紧抓着胸口，他疯狂地吸气呼气，内心有种莫名的惊慌让他难以排解，他觉得自己要疯了。

 

费尔南多步行回到军营，烈马逃逸的事情居然没有受到惩罚，他还被调任跟着阿隆索，负责这位军官的起居。阿隆索对他照顾有加，他算是因祸得福。

 

在与塞尔吉奥第二次见面后，他们已经很长时间没有见面了。或许是在自己下次遇到危险的时候，他才会挺身而出？费尔南多不禁嘲笑起自己，这样的白日梦他也敢想？眼下最紧要的是他的睡眠，那一次心底里涌现的惊慌在出现以后，就一直折磨着他不得入眠，不管睁开眼睛闭上眼睛，全是塞尔吉奥的样子。特别是那双犀利明亮的眼睛，好像可以看穿他，让他害怕。

 

夜不能寐的痛苦已经不知道会持续多久，费尔南多只好选择不停的干活，向阿隆索申请许多额外的工作，想借此来转移注意力，只要累得筋疲力尽，他大概可以换得一些时间睡眠吧。

 

黄昏时分的时候，他拉着阿隆索的马驹沿着河岸散步，在为马匹洗刷干净，喂饱粮草后，他看时辰尚早，就脱下衣服，赤裸走入水中，洗掉身上被马驹沾染的青泥。许是此刻的水温温暖宜人，令人倍感安心和舒宜，他不禁忘了形，而困意不期而至，他不忍拂去这已经许久不曾得到的恩赐，裸身靠着水边的巨石，安然地打盹了起来。

 

涨潮的河水拍打着巨石，激起的浪花灌进了他的耳朵里，费尔南多突然惊醒过来，突然站起来，睁大着眼睛寻找马匹的下落，还好，它还乖乖地系在树上。在他松口气之后，才注意到巨石上原来坐着这个人，他惊吓着往后退，望了望他衣服的下落，它们早没影了，看来是被涨潮的河水给卷走了。

 

“我的睡美人啊，你好吗？”那样熟悉的戏弄语调，除了塞尔吉奥，不会是另外一个人。他的声音已经在他的脑海里不知道重复了多少次，那个令他夜不能寐的魔鬼。他的声音，根本没有办法从脑海里消除，听到第一个字，他就知道他是谁了。

 

塞尔吉奥手拿着皮鞭，一下一下地打在手掌上，随意地笑看着水里赤裸的费尔南多。

 

费尔南多没有回话，惊慌失措地左右环顾，想要找点什么东西遮挡住自己。虽然彼此都是男人，可是这样的赤身裸体展露在塞尔吉奥面前，令他觉得难堪局促。

 

“你……能不能转过身去？”他害羞地低下头。

 

“怎么你要穿衣服吗？我可没有看到衣服在哪里啊？”塞尔吉奥坐在巨石上，小腿交叉，轻点着石壁，开心地看着眼前人的窘迫。

 

“不要你管。”被刺激到的费尔南多顶回去，可是语气非常弱小没底气。入夜之后，河岸的风冰冷而刺骨，他的牙齿开始咯咯作响，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，双脚颤抖地摇晃着。

 

突然眼前飞来一片黑影，劈头盖脸地蒙着他。是塞尔吉奥的斗篷。

 

“裹起来。”

 

虽然御寒有限，但毕竟不用赤裸见人。好在入夜的光线昏暗，脸颊上的火热对方看不见。

 

费尔南多经过他的身边，轻声说了句谢谢，头也不回地逃离开。他过去解开阿隆索的马驹，这时候塞尔吉奥赶了过来。抓起他的手腕，二话不说就拉着他一起坐到马上，把费尔南多圈在怀里。阿隆索的马驹不像费尔南多那般扭捏着抗议，军营里的所有东西都学会了服从这位将军，它默默地往营地里行走。塞尔吉奥的骏马高傲地走在前头，就跟他的主人一样，昂着头阔步走着。

 

塞尔吉奥的怀抱就像是冬天的暖炉，费尔南多难以抗拒，他看着自己一步步深陷，却不愿回头。他想他是喜欢身边这个男人了。他不管他是谁。

 

当内心意识到这个念头的时候，他们已经来到军营的外围，营墙上的火把熊熊燃烧，火苗因为晚风飘忽，摇摆不定。费尔南多抓紧斗篷，想拼命憋着狂乱的心跳，那个念头太可怕了。他猝不及防，这个念头太过疯狂，会把他打入地狱的。

 

“我要下马，谢谢你，在这里下马就好。”他执意下来，逃开这个怪人。塞尔吉奥先翻身下马，然后扶住他。

 

费尔南多转身想拉起阿隆索的马驹要走，塞尔吉奥被他的如此剧烈拒绝行为感到不满，明明是自己几番好意搭救他，却换来这般嫌弃的对待，他如何忍受得住。他上前抓住他的肩膀让他转过身来，问个清楚。不想却先踩到了他裹着的斗篷，费尔南多一个趔趄往后摔，塞尔吉奥眼疾手快，为防止他摔到地上，一把搂过他的腰转过身，扶住他。

 

被塞尔吉奥搂在怀里，费尔南多的双手攀在他的肩膀上，头顶上的火苗在呼呼作响，大片的亮光照在两人身上。塞尔吉奥的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，连同他眼神里的光亮，把他全身都灼伤了。他不知道身处何地，望着眼前折磨了自己几个月不能安眠的人，他情不自禁地抚摸着他英俊的脸庞，有些战场磨砺出来的粗糙感，他目不转睛地迎着他的灼热眼神，嘴唇轻轻贴上他的下嘴唇。发出一声低低的叹息。

 

在这电光火石的瞬间，他们的嘴唇刚刚碰到，塞尔吉奥好像醒悟过来什么，一把推开费尔南多摔在地上，眼神不见之前的温暖和笑意，全部是残酷和凶狠。“放肆！你他妈的疯了吗！你竟然敢……”他突然意识周围的情况，他咬牙切齿地把未说完的话吞下去，伸手拽走包裹着费尔南多的斗篷，丢到旁边燃烧着的火堆上。新添的纺织物助长了火势，火光冲天照亮了脸色苍白的两人，还有从营地门口走出来的阿隆索。


	3. 塞尔吉奥不属于任何人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 将军和国王有一腿。嗯。

“我只是随口提议一下！你居然就去实行了！天啊！你疯了吗！托雷斯！！”阿隆索压低着嗓音在费尔南多耳边嘶吼。费尔南多沉默不语，他知道他说的没错。

 

阿隆索抓着他的肩膀，让费尔南多看着自己，他的眼神空洞而迷茫，而阿隆索自己其实也是不知所措。

 

“对不起，对不起，我不该说让你去当什么将军的大红人，不是让你去勾引他，这是不对的。而且是不该做的。你闯了大祸了，你知不知道。你还想活命回到你的国家吗？你怎么会选择这样的方式，你……你在自掘坟墓啊，你知道吗？”阿隆索摇摇头，激烈地说话，令他气喘吁吁。

 

费尔南多默不作声。苍白的手指抓紧着衣服和披在身上的毛毯，即便如此，他依旧没有感到一丝暖意。

 

“塞尔吉奥不会属于任何人，他只会属于国王。我告诉你，这是这个国家心照不宣的秘密。”阿隆索在他耳边轻轻地说。“你要停止你的胡思乱想。”

 

费尔南多这时抬起头，看着阿隆索的眼睛，思考着他这句话的意思，他睁大眼睛，然后又摇摇头。

 

阿隆索不可思议又惊恐地看着他，“你必须停止。你这么做太危险了，而且你会死的很惨的。你不是他的对手。”

 

费尔南多咬着嘴唇，回想起第一天来到这个国家的皇宫的情景，那个高高在上的统治者，剥夺他的身份，让他生不如死。

 

阿隆索拍了拍他的脸，看着他水光闪亮的双眼和绷紧颤抖的下巴。他发现自己的声音都抑制不住的打颤，“你真的爱上将军了？”

 

费尔南多牙齿咬得咯咯响，眼泪止不住的一直往下掉。他只是摇摇头，一句话都不说。

 

阿隆索叹了口气，转身走出房间。刚要跨出门的一瞬，他停下来，转过头去，“不管是真是假，不管怎么用什么办法，你都必须停下来，不然你会害死很多人的。最后连你自己也会搭进去。”这样的警告，希望可以震慑得住费尔南多，希望他可以听进去，不要作出后悔的事情来。

 

巨大的秘密的背后总深藏着巨大的伤害。宫廷的动乱，总有人得福齐天，总有人因祸连连。有人得意，有人牺牲。古蒂的叔父不仅窥伺大哥的宝座，还有王妃的容貌。塞尔吉奥是父王另娶妻室而带着的拖油瓶，外来人被封王妃后，宫廷便盛传古蒂继承人的位置岌岌可危。塞尔吉奥成为他的眼中钉。没有血缘的人，他恨不得亲手杀了他。

 

然而命运却不给他机会。他的叔父把王妃凌虐致死的恶行被他撞见，凶残的男人将魔爪伸向古蒂，瘦弱的18岁少年抵不过这般强暴，在他想要在屈辱中结束生命的时刻，是塞尔吉奥撞开厚重的大门，两人合力杀死了这位丧心病狂的恶魔。

 

塞尔吉奥看清古蒂大腿内侧的怵目惊心血痕，他怔住了，脸色苍白，手里抓紧着匕首。反而是古蒂镇静自若，仿佛那种灾难并非施暴在自己身上。他踢了一脚脚下横趴着的尸体，“这头肥猪搞完你的母亲，下一个就是你。所以说，是我救了你。你以后必须听命于我，你知道吗？”

 

塞尔吉奥点点头。他只有15岁。一夜之间什么都失去了。现在这个与他没有血缘关系的哥哥，成为他唯一的亲人。他已经没有任何依靠了，他是他最后的亲人了。在这样复杂的宫廷里，他需要保护自己，也要保护他的家人。

 

古蒂的强占欲和控制欲达到极点。不仅仅在国土扩张吞并上，还有对待塞尔吉奥，也是如此。他不需要子嗣，也不要婚姻。肉体的欢愉和精神的控制，是他为塞尔吉奥这个人质设置的牢笼。这是他的王国，他为所欲为。一切都不过是他股掌中的游戏。他熟悉他的弱点和致命伤，古蒂自信塞尔吉奥不会背叛他，也不会离开他。

 

阿隆索并不在宫廷长大，他的父亲偷偷告诉他的这些秘密。效命国王，也要知道宫廷险恶。

费尔南多是他难得交心的朋友，他不能看他泥足深陷。

 

人心最难猜测，所有的自以为是，到了最后都会一败俱伤。

 

塞尔吉奥抚着嘴唇上若有似无的感觉，他坚守的堡垒不知道何时已经出现裂痕。身边沉睡着的金发赤裸的兄长，让他突然间感觉陌生。


	4. 让我死掉吧，将军

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接二连三的打击让费尔南多崩溃。

费尔南多奉命到染坊去取布料，阿隆索的战袍需要补充和更换。费尔南多在染坊饶有兴趣地看着染布的制作，一位手脚粗笨的学徒失手将黄色的染料全部浇在他的头发上。染色的衣服扔掉就行，可是头发无论如何清洗都是一头金黄色。染布官说这样的药水需要一个月后才能完全去掉。费尔南多有些郁闷，不过也只好欣然接受发色的改变。

 

多亏阿隆索的安排，他与将军自那次不愉快后，就再也没有见面。他回到阿隆索的府邸，说明了发色变化的原因，阿隆索拧着眉头心里有些不好的感觉，却没法言说，他打趣说你本来就是王子，现在更像了。

 

这时候却闯入了一位不速之客。是将军塞尔吉奥风风火火地闯进来。“对不起，阿隆索，实在是急事……”话音未落，突然看到边上染了头发的费尔南多，心里不禁升腾起怒气爆发出来，完全不顾身边是谁，一个大踏步过去，双手拎着费尔南多的衣领怒吼，“你以为你染了金色的头发，你以为我就会更注意你吗？你以为你是谁？你……你这下等的贱民！”他抓起那头柔软的金发，因为盛怒眼睛爆红，“他妈的把这头发剃掉！”

 

费尔南多全身发抖，骨子里的高贵和尊严让他作出反击，他双手格走塞尔吉奥的紧抓，愤怒地反驳，“既然他们都说你爱他，为什么你还要这么在意我的头发？还要对我这么生气？你是不是……”他未说完，一记火辣而有力的耳光扇在他的脸上。费尔南多感到天旋地转，耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼前一片模糊，失去重心的他跌倒在地上，眼角的余光看到塞尔吉奥拂袖而去。

他从没有遭受过这般的番羞辱，身心受伤害的费尔南多感到前所未有的疼痛，他捂着脸坐在地上一动不动。阿隆索被这迅速发生的一切吓到了，他根本没有办法插手进去。现在也只能好好安慰费尔南多。

 

“放弃吧，你正在逼迫他的底线，你在引火烧身。”阿隆索扶着他的肩膀，劝他放弃。费尔南多摇摇头，他心里想着，他们都说你爱他，可我却觉得你在乎的是我。没错，他真的是疯了。

 

他拿出贴身的匕首，抓起头发，刀身一划，金发落地。

 

这次顶撞后，费尔南多和塞尔吉奥已经好几个月未曾见面了。费尔南多自那以后，经常一个人默默无语地苦习剑术，他不知道对生活还能够期待什么，遥遥无期的归国日看不见尽头，他需要有点期待，或者他需要发泄，也需要忘记。

 

当苦难逼迫你跌下地狱的时候，你以为不会有比地狱更痛苦的事情了，事实会告诉你，苦难没有止境，地狱也是如此。

 

自成为人质来到安达卢西亚，他就未曾收到过那个已经在脑海里模糊不清的国家寄来的任何书信。所以当他看着手心署名他挚爱的亲哥哥的名字的来信，脑海一片空白，感觉就像是在梦里一般的不真实。是他可以回去了吗？终于有人想念他了么？他还是被人爱着的，对不对。他手忙脚乱地撕开信封，打开信，他刚刚看了第一行，浑身就僵硬住了。仿佛有一大桶冰水从头到脚把他浇得通透。

 

哥哥来信写父王在战事中受伤，不治而亡。父王一直是他最景仰的人，最可靠的堡垒，父王说过等他回家，要亲自迎接他回家，但他现在连他最后一眼都没见到。伤心欲绝的费尔南多撕碎了信纸，随手一甩，飘零的碎纸从高墙上飞落，如同他此刻的心，再也无法完整。费尔南多无力去苦练什么剑术，趴在垛墙上哭泣。

 

听到有脚步靠近，费尔南多抽泣着转过身，泪眼模糊，看不清来人。依稀可辨是个高大的身影。

 

“你在这里哭什么？”来人问他。

 

那声音令他恐惧而颤抖，但此刻他已然可以无所顾忌，是的，他已经失去了所有，连同所有感情，害怕或者爱都不属于他。

 

“不要你管！你走开！”他粗暴地嘶喊。

 

刚刚视察夜巡，独自散步的塞尔吉奥，却在这里和费尔南多不期而遇，然而对方愤怒的对待令他十分不满。他上前去一手拎起他的衣襟，恶狠狠地看着他。却惊讶地发现，费尔南多水雾朦胧的双眼让他的心骤然紧缩，升腾出的难过和心疼不知如何安放。

 

“你……”塞尔吉奥说不出话，就这样怔忡地看着他。

 

“我想死，来，让我死掉吧。将军。”费尔南多紧紧抓住塞尔吉奥的手臂，指甲几乎要陷进肉里。他悲痛的表情太令人怜惜，塞尔吉奥竟然没有推开他。

 

费尔南多见塞尔吉奥没有动作，他拼命地用尽力气，拳打脚踢，挣脱开眼前人的钳制。

 

“你闹够了没有？我问你话呢！”塞尔吉奥凶狠地摇晃着他。

 

费尔南多安静下来，像是剪了线的木偶，看不见他的表情。“父王死了，我回不去了，我想去陪他。”

 

塞尔吉奥放开双手，费尔南多像是没了灵魂的木偶，跌坐在地上。两人都没有说话。

 

塞尔吉奥已经看惯生死，但不明白这刻竟然也有会震惊和难过的心情。费尔南多没有看他，默默地站起来，向垛墙边走去。死亡并不可怕，它有时就是一种解脱。

 

一只有力的臂膀拉着费尔南多的肩膀，阻止他前进。他奋力甩开，还是无法挣脱。他发狠地对着手掌咬上去，尖牙穿透皮肉，淌出了鲜血，手掌的主人只是动了动，然后把他搂进怀里。

 

他依然记得这个怀抱的温暖，当他终于能够睡眠的时候，梦里全是他抱着他的情景，梦于是也有了温度。

 

费尔南多紧紧地抓着他的救命稻草，攥紧他的衣襟，在他的胸膛放肆地哭出来。他多少次潦倒窘迫难堪的样子，都被塞尔吉奥看到，这就是他的命运吗？


	5. 带我走吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带我走吧，我当时就想说的。

垛墙相遇之后，塞尔吉奥和费尔南多见面的次数多了起来，但两人都保持着安全的距离，谨慎地对答和小心的避让。

 

古蒂国王比以往更加的乖戾任性，随心所欲的政令令他失去人心，而且树敌越来越多，安达卢西亚周边小国的反叛气势越来越盛。塞尔吉奥在边境奔忙，安抚边民和铲除叛党。

 

在一次执行任务中，塞尔吉奥被毒箭所伤。阿隆索把他紧急送回到军医那里，差不多已经奄奄一息。费尔南多双手颤抖跪在地上，他能够做的只能祈祷。他承受不住又一次失去。

 

费尔南多在军医那里竭尽所能帮忙，跑上跑下，甚至为了一种不知名的罕见草药爬上悬崖边，被毒蜂蛰伤还浑然不觉。当塞尔吉奥从鬼门关里被拉回来的时候，他却因为毒性发作而失去了意识。

 

当他从病床上苏醒过来，看到的是阿隆索关心的眼神。他开口想说点什么，却发不出声音。阿隆索明白他关心的是什么，他安抚地摸了摸费尔南多的头发，“将军被国王带回宫里了，他恢复得很好。”

 

费尔南多点点头，又闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。

 

再次见到塞尔吉奥，已是三个月后的事情了，这次不是在军营，而是王宫的殿堂。是古蒂国王把他召来。

 

这阴森冰冷的宫殿，这冷酷高傲的国王，一切都没有改变。

 

古蒂依然如他17岁时候所见那般高高在上，随意地坐在王座上。

 

“国王。”费尔南多谦恭地施与礼仪。犹记得他第一次来到这里，古蒂叫他忘记自己的身份。几年的经历遭遇，他知道即使他不会忘记自己的身份，可是事实却让他失去他的身份。

 

古蒂随手一挥，旁边的传令官站出来，打开一封信。

 

“军报：卡斯蒂利亚突袭，伊瑟列和雨果阵亡。”

 

费尔南多睁大眼睛，为什么他的家人死亡的消息都是通过这毫无感情的纸张中得知。为什么他总是最后一个知道。

 

他拼命地摇摇头，仿佛这样就能够否定这个消息。万分震惊的费尔南多不知如何是好，他的家人他的国家全没了。他成了一个孤儿。

 

古蒂哼笑一声。“费尔南多?托雷斯，你这人质对我已经没有意义，今天起，你不能住在我的王国里。”

 

塞尔吉奥身体抖了抖，抬起头望向古蒂。他的眼睛又转向费尔南多，看见他在看着自己。

 

费尔南多转回头，抬起头大声质问，“为什么不去救他们？你是一国之君，我的国家也是属于你的，你为什么不救他们？”

 

古蒂哈哈大笑起来。笑声凌厉而令人恐惧。

 

“果然是天真的孩子！我的王国我爱如何就如何。不需要跟你说理由！来人，把他丢出去！”

 

这一天，费尔南多已经失去了他的全部所有，亲人，依靠，或者还有灵魂。他拔出旁边侍卫的利剑，“古蒂，请接受我的挑战。”

 

古蒂饶有兴趣地打量着他，这个不怕死的家伙，企图勾引塞尔吉奥的下等人，很有意思。亲手侮辱他，感觉会不错。

 

他站起身，抽走塞尔吉奥身上的宝剑。塞尔吉奥急忙阻止，却被他下令噤声。

 

“你是第一个敢与我挑战的人。很有胆量。替兄报仇？替父报仇？随便你。”古蒂拿着剑轻缓地走向他。

 

费尔南多手执利剑，身体却不停发抖。虽然古蒂瘦弱，但是他的气势凌人。他自己根本就是找死，以卵击石。

 

就在古蒂挥剑过来的时候，塞尔吉奥冲过来挡在了费尔南多的前面。“古蒂，放了他。你不必这样欺负人。”

 

古蒂冷笑。“将军，请注意你的身份。”

 

费尔南多知道这是最后的机会，他被塞尔吉奥所感动，他在救他，他一直在保护他。他感觉到身体被灌入无穷的力量。

 

他拉住塞尔吉奥的手臂，“他们都说你爱他，可是我总是会有些可笑又自恋地觉得，你是更在乎我的。是不是，你是更在乎我的？塞尔吉奥？跟我走吧。”他压低声音，这句问话只有他们三人听得清楚。

 

“费尔南多，我……”塞尔吉奥被这突如其来的表白震住了。

 

古蒂脸色非常难看。“哈哈哈，笑死人了，你吃错药了吧，你居然有这样的妄想。托雷斯，拉莫斯永远不会喜欢上你的，死了这条心吧。塞尔吉奥，你别插手。这是我和他之间的决斗。”

 

古蒂推开塞尔吉奥，锋利的宝剑挥下去，费尔南多下意识地一挡，顶住了古蒂的进攻。他看了一眼塞尔吉奥，他明白他今天是输得彻底了。

 

费尔南多只抵挡住几个来回，利剑就被拍飞出去。古蒂踩着他的肩膀，拍了拍他的脸，笑了笑。“谁也别想拿走我的东西。现在，你可以滚了。”

 

费尔南多被侍卫架着推出城去。塞尔吉奥在城门上看着他离开，他喊了一声费尔南多，但是那个人影没有回头，渐渐地消失在他的视线里。

 

古蒂当天把塞尔吉奥扔进了地牢里，要他好好反省。

 

“你想跟他走？塞尔吉奥？”古蒂踱着步，双手背着。

 

“没有，我不会走。”塞尔吉奥清楚，他身不由已。感情是牢笼，道义是牢笼，身份也是牢笼。他不是人质，却被重重围住。

 

古蒂想了一下，有个问题他一直憋在心里，他想知道真相，看了看塞尔吉奥，最终他还是忍着什么都没说，拂袖而去。

 

四年里，安达卢西亚到达鼎盛，物质丰饶。但虚假的繁荣掩盖不住统治的混乱和人心的遗失。重要军事要点被叛军围攻，塞尔吉奥派出军队去支援，却不成想是离间计，王城的空虚让敌军趁虚而入，孤立无援的王宫陷入兵乱，所有人都是措手不及。人们绝没有想到这样牢不可破的王国，却无法抵挡卡斯蒂利亚的围攻和突袭，千百年王国一夜间灰飞烟灭。

 

古蒂遭遇重伤已是奄奄一息，悲痛的塞尔吉奥带着他，仍旧奋勇地杀退一波又一波扑上来的猛将。为自己杀出一条血路。在城外他的军将只剩小部分在勇猛反抗，但是已无法阻止这个国家的倾塌。王国内外尸横遍野，熊熊的黑烟萦绕，野鸦凄厉的叫声更添凄惨厉色。当有一群敌军挥舞器械追至而来，拉莫斯闭上眼睛丢开手里的武器，绝望无助的他一心只想痛快死去。但他的愿望未能达成，一个人影推开他，杀退所有敌人。

 

一个仿佛穿越了几个岁月的声音突然出现在的眼前。“他的命是我的！要杀他，也必须是由我来动手！”

 

塞尔吉奥喘着气站起来，不敢相信自己的眼睛，是他，没错。那个令他思念成灾，夜不能寐，寝食不安的人，费尔南多?托雷斯。

 

他还是很瘦削，沉重的铠甲裹在他的身上，凌厉凶狠的眼神，紧绷冷酷的下颌，又好像是另外一个人。

 

塞尔吉奥想不到他们的重逢，会是这样的局面。他嘲弄地笑笑。

 

费尔南多没有任何表情，他冷冷地说，“塞尔吉奥，把古蒂交给我。”

 

塞尔吉奥顿住了。他回来了，找的不是他，他是回来杀死古蒂的。“他已经快死了，放了他吧。”

 

他依旧是那么善良，真的不像是见惯生死杀人如草的将军。他保护着的人是古蒂。费尔南多的心冷如冰窖。

 

“这可由不得你。”费尔南多一步踏上前，挥剑过去。

 

塞尔吉奥下意识抵抗，阻挡他的前进。费尔南多怒火中烧，使出浑身解数劈砍而去。两人你进我退，像是困在笼里的斗兽，相互伤害，找不到出口。

 

塞尔吉奥渐渐出现体力不支，放慢了速度，费尔南多依旧咄咄逼人。一次迅疾地挥刺，直奔向塞尔吉奥的心脏而去。塞尔吉奥没有避闪，费尔南多咬着牙改变腕力，剑尾上抽划伤塞尔吉奥的锁骨和臂膀，骇人的白骨和急涌的鲜血令费尔南多难以直视。

 

“为什么不躲。”此时震惊、愤怒和悲伤几股情感交集让费尔南多不堪重负。他大声地嘶吼，“你就那么爱他，宁死不躲保护他？你以为我真的不会杀了你？”

 

塞尔吉奥捂着流血不止的肩膀，他深呼吸，鲜血的迅速流失让他大脑缺氧，他无法聚精会神，他必须跟他说清楚，或许这是他的最后一刻。“你不会杀我。”

 

费尔南多抓住他的衣襟，他们的脸几乎贴在一起。“你……”，这个事实令他愤怒，也令他颓败。他下不了手，对于塞尔吉奥，他依旧存在着妄想。他有那么一刻突然可怜自己。

 

“那天在殿堂上，你问我是不是更在乎你，让我跟你走？我有了答案，一直想跟你说……”突然塞尔吉奥口中喷出鲜血，淹没了他的声音。

 

古蒂幽幽地声音从背后响起，“费尔南多，我说过了，我的东西谁也拿不走。”他用最后一丝力气将匕首从背后插进塞尔吉奥的身体，雪白的利刃刺穿了他的心脏。

 

费尔南多震惊地说不出话，浑身颤抖，泪水盈满了他的眼睛。他毫不犹豫一剑挥刺过去，古蒂像是断了线的风筝软绵绵地趴在了地上，双目空洞。

 

塞尔吉奥在他怀里渐渐滑落，在倒地之际他紧紧抓着费尔南多的手臂。

 

“塞尔吉奥——”托雷斯大声惊呼，颤抖地抱着他跌落的身体坐在地上。

 

塞尔吉奥拉着费尔南多的头发，上涌的鲜血还在嘴巴流淌，他用尽力气大口呼吸，费尔南多流着泪低下头，想听他说什么。

 

“费……尔……南多，”塞尔吉奥手指泛白地掐着费尔南多的脑袋，努力地仰着头，嘴唇轻轻地碰上他的下嘴唇，在碰触之际，他的手无力地向下滑落，抽搐的身体渐渐平静。

 

他最后的一句话是，带我走。

 

“不——不——”费尔南多悲痛的怒吼响彻整座死城。

 

——完——


End file.
